This invention relates to skimming systems for swimming pools and the like, and more specifically, to multi-use skimming systems which are adaptable to skim and vacuum debris from a swimming pool.
Swimming pools, both residential and commercial, are customarily equipped with one or more skimming devices to remove the film and floating objects which collect on the surface of the water. Moreover these skimming units are typically adapted to remove debris which sinks to the bottom of the pool to rest on the floor thereof. Skimming units in accordance with the above are connected to a recirculating fluid system which includes a pump for removing water through the skimming device and forcing this water through a filter before it is returned to a discharge outlet into the swimming pool. The recirculation system may include water heaters, treating equipment, etc.
Such skimming devices usually comprise a skimmer body which is built into the side wall of the swimming pool being provided with a liquid surface throat that opens to the surface of the water in the swimming pool. Surface water from the pool flows through the liquid surface throat, and thereafter the water usually passes through a strainer basket which is intended to catch large objects, as for example leaves and the like, which could damage the recirculating pump or impeller or otherwise clog the recirculating system. A vertically self-adjusting weir may be provided in the liquid surface throat which adjusts itself upwardly and downwardly in correspondence with variations in the level of the water in the pool. The principal purpose of the weir is to provide maximum surface flow velocity of the water into the skimmer body which results in a more efficient removal of surface film and debris consisting of dust particles, oils, leaves and the like on the surface of the water.
Also provided in said skimmer units is a liquid well into which a strainer basket can be placed. The water drawn through the liquid surface throat is drawn into the well by gravity and by the recirculating pump. A well outlet port leading to the pump is provided at the bottom of the well. Since the water in the skimming system is continually recirculating from the skimmer through the filtering equipment of the pump back into the pool, it is necessary for the pump or the liquid well of the skimmer body to continually be provided with new water to ensure that the recirculating system does not run dry. Should the recirculating system run dry, damage to the recirculating pump may occur. As well, repriming of the entire circulating system may become necessary.
To avoid having the liquid well in the skimmer body run dry, a further connection called an equalizer may be made between a pool inlet port in the well and an intake opening in the pool wall sufficiently below the water surface to ensure that water will be available to the well even where the level of the pool falls below the liquid surface throat. Alternatively, the pool inlet port may be located to provide a suction in the floor of the pool at, for example, the main drain connection of the pool. With suitable valving provided in an adaptor located in the bottom interior of the liquid well, a combination skimmer with a main drain connection such as this permits the bottom of the pool to be cleaned by the water being drawn into the main drain by the skimmer system thereby drawing any debris which may be found at the bottom of the pool into the filtration system attached to the skimmer body.
Moreover, such skimmer devices have been provided with an additional cover plate which may be placed over the strainer basket within the liquid well, the cover plate being provided with a hole passing therethrough to which a hose can be attached. With suitable adjustments to the valves in the adaptor within the skimmer body, the hose connected to the cover plate may be used to draw water into the skimmer well. Placing the free end of this hose into the swimming pool permits vacuuming of the floor of the swimming pool, particularly in regions remote from the main drain which cannot be cleaned by the suction of the water entering the main drain.
Thus it may be seen that a skimmer may be used to remove all debris which is collected in a pool during the course of its use. However, it has been found that prior art skimmers which attempt to accomplish the functions described above have disadvantages or inconveniences which make such skimmers costly to manufacture, difficult to use, or expensive to maintain.
For example, the vertically self-adjusting weir of the prior art devices may require several manufacturing steps to be performed. Heretofore, the weir body typically has been manufactured as one piece, the skimmer body in the vicinity of the liquid surface throat was manufactured as a separate piece, and the two were placed together into an operational unit by drilling suitable holes therethrough and providing a further hinge pin through the holes thereby providing a rotatable connection between the weir and the liquid surface throat.
In equalizer skimmers provided with a pool inlet port communicating with an intake opening in the pool wall substantially below the pool water surface, it is necessary to provide the pool inlet port with an equalizer valve which decreases or cuts off the flow of water into the liquid well from the pool inlet port to ensure that surface water is drawn into the liquid well over the weir. Heretofore, the equalizer valve on the pool inlet port typically has been a flap valve or other sealing valve releasably sealing the pool inlet port by spring force. The springs found on such valves tended to corrode and deteriorate into inoperability after a short period of use of the skimmer because of the presence of chemicals in the pool water. Moreover, skimmers are commonly used as a location for introducing chemicals, such as sodium hypochlorite or calcium hypochlorite, which are used for health reasons in the pool. These chemicals are highly corrosive and their constant presence around the metal springs and screws of the equalizer valve of the pool inlet port was found to cause the prior art valves to deteriorate into inoperability. Therefore, frequent replacement of these springs or screws or the valves themselves was necessary to ensure the continued proper operation of the skimmer device.
In combination skimmer assemblies provided with cover plates which enabled vacuuming of the pool bottom to be performed, it was found that an additional valve-containing adaptor was required to control the amount of flow or suction provided for each of the vacuuming function and main drain sweeping function. This need for a separate adaptor increased the manufacturing cost, and therefore the final cost of these skimming devices simply owing to the number of pieces which were required for the skimmer device. Also, the adaptor had to be placed into a storage area away from the skimmer assembly when not in use where it could become lost or misplaced.